candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1180/Versions
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} Unreleased Facebook Version *The player needs to create and collect 25 striped candies, 15 striped + striped combos, and 5 striped + colour bomb combos. *Mystery candies were spawned on that version. Stars Trivia *This level used to have the greatest number of required striped candy + striped candy combinations at 15, beating pre-nerfed level 677 which requires 10. First Version | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} *It was in Candy order-typed and the player must collect 4 colour bomb + striped candy combinations, 8 striped candy + striped candy combinations, and 12 striped candies and score at least 50,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. *Mystery candies d'id not spawn in this version.' *This level was nerfed 8 days after release, making it much easier than it originally was. However some mobile devices had this version few hours after release. *The difficulty of this version was Insanely Hard and to the point of being nearly impossible, considered by a vast majority to be the hardest level. There were almost no videos of this level being passed without boosters. It required very insane luck to even come close, as even some of the best attempts would not get within 3 combos remaining. Along with the old version of Level 276/Dreamworld, this could be the hardest level in the history of the game. Unlike the latter but similar to Level 661/Dreamworld, it is insanely hard to earn two and three stars. Stars Glitches Level 1180 Reality Glitched.png|A wrapped candy on empty tile. Level 1180 Glitch icing.png|A 4-layered icing on empty tile. *Glitches are found in this version, such as the freezing glitch, that happens rarely; and... *Candy or icing landed over a removed tile. See here. Trivia *This level requires the greatest number of striped candy + striped candy combinations at 8, only beaten by pre-nerfed level 677 which requires 10. *This level is considered by a vast majority to be the hardest level in the game. *The board structure is similar to level 1020. *The orders are placed in ascending order (+4). *Later, this version is reworked into level 1317, but with visible dispenser removed, and mystery candies spawn. Notes #(12 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy) + (12 combinations x 5,000 points per combination) = 72,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1180 Reality icon.png|Level icon Level 1180 pre nerf mobile version.png|Mobile Version Trivia *This is the first and only level which has undergone a complete change in its design to nerf it. This is the rarest and the most extreme case of nerfing ever done by King. Category:Candy order levels Category:Snack Shack levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Redesigned levels